Episode 198 (5th November 1962)
Plot Ken gets Val to cancel her appointments for the evening as they're entertaining Geoffrey Simpson and his girlfriend Sandra. Albert, on lollipop duty outside Bessie Street School, gives fireworks to Susan Schofield to set off with her friends. Christine starts at Miami Modes. Elsie and Dot teach her how to deal with difficult customers. Ena dumps herself on Vera Lomax while the boiler is being repaired at the mission. Martha shocks Minnie by sitting in Ena's chair in her absence. Martha questions why Ena doesn't wear a wedding ring and received a love letter from a man who wasn't her husband. Minnie thinks her friend is being bad-minded. With Len away, Jerry runs the yard. Jed Stone turns up at Modes asking for Dennis. He dashes off when Elsie tells him Len is away. Albert is concerned when Susan tells him she always makes the tea for her and her brother while her parents work. Jed tries to sell washbasins to Jerry, saying it would impress Len. Val serves flan and goes to a big effort to show that she can compete with Ken's posh friends. Lucille goes to see the fireworks at the Croft. Val feels out of her depth with the conversation at No.9. Ken doesn't notice his wife's discomfort and arranges a night out with Geoffrey and Sandra. He's annoyed when Val calls them toffee-nosed snobs. When Jed tries it on with Christine, Frank comes to her rescue. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope Guest cast *Susan Schofield - Ann Mitton *Dorothy Greenhalgh - Joan Francis *Geoffrey Simpson - Stephen Cartwright *Sandra - Anne Lloyd Places *Coronation Street - Ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Back room *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Boiler room *Bessie Street *Miami Modes - Better Dress Salon Notes *First appearance of Jed Stone since 25th April 1962. *When talking about Ken Barlow's ambition to be an author, Sandra references English novelist Stan Barstow, who later worked on Coronation Street as an uncredited story consultant in 1968. *Lynne Carol flubs her line during a scene in the Rovers, referring to Ena Sharples's daughter as Lily instead of Vera. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode Jack Walker (Arthur Leslie), Ena Sharples (Violet Carson), Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge), Leonard Swindley (Arthur Lowe), Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire), Doreen Lostock (Angela Crow), Sheila Birtles (Eileen Mayers) and Len Fairclough (Peter Adamson) are credited but do not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Remember, remember, the fifth of November *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,434,000 homes (4th place). Category:1962 episodes